elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wulf
Wulf is an Imperial living in the Tower of Dusk, Ghostgate. He may only be encountered during the quest "The Citadels of the Sixth House," on the way to fight Dagoth Ur. If interacted with, he will give his Lucky Coin to the Nerevarine which will grant the power to Fortify Luck 20 points for 120 seconds. It is later revealed by Lalatia Varian that Wulf isn't who he seems he is. In truth Wulf is an aspect of Tiber Septim. Lalatia states the following: "A weird tale. And you say you have been marked by good fortune -- by 'the luck of the emperor' -- since you received the coin from the old veteran? Tell me -- did the face of the old veteran resemble the face on the coin? Did anyone else ever see this old man? I hesitate to suggest it. But I think you have been visited by an aspect of Tiber Septim. Surely this is a sign of a great doom laid upon you by the gods." Interactions A Lucky Coin After being named Hortator and Nerevarine, Wulf will appear in the Ghostgate. Once he is spoken to, he will request you take his lucky coin. The Hero can choose to accept or deny it, this has no consequences. Dialogue ;A Lucky Coin "Hello. They call me '''Wulf'. What brings you to Ghostgate?"'' :Wulf "Wulf. That's me." :Ghostgate "This is a helluva place. Why are you here?" ::Perhaps I should keep my business here secret. "Suit yourself. I don't know why you'd bother to keep anything a secret here. I was just wondering if you might be headed inside the Ghostfence to Dagoth Ur." ::I am the Nerevarine, and I go to confront Dagoth Ur in his citadel. "What a piece of luck! Look. I'm an old Legion veteran, as old as the '''poor old Emperor', bless his soul. I'm too old for campaigning. I came this far to look at hell. But I can't go any farther than this. I'd take it kindly if you'd carry this old lucky coin with you when you go to Dagoth Ur. Sort of a token of the tough young hero I used to be. Would you do that for an old man?"'' :::I'm sorry, but my mother told me never to accept gifts from strangers. "You're a suspicious sort. But maybe I can't blame you. Worried about a request from a strange old man in a strange place like this. Well, I won't press you. But I would sure be grateful for the favor, if you could see your way to changing your mind." :::I'll take your old lucky coin to Dagoth Ur with me. "That's very kind of you. Here's the coin. I've had it with me a long time, and it's always brought me luck. But I have no more use for it, and I'd like to pass it on to somebody younger. Somebody going places I can't go anymore. Your generation's shaper of history... an engine of destiny. That coin will bring you luck on the mountain. I promise. 'For Emperor and Empire,' as we say in the legions. Go with Kynareth." ::::poor old Emperor: "The Emperor is getting old. Don't know how much longer he'll hang on. So is the whole Empire, for that matter. Getting old, that is. The Emperor and the legions have held the Empire together for hundreds of years. It's been a good thing, by and large. But maybe it's time for a change. Time for something young and new. What? No idea. Because I'm old. Old dog doesn't get new ideas. But maybe young folks like you should try some new ideas. I don't know. Could be messy. But change is never pretty." If approached again: "Right. I'm Wulf, like I said. I was wondering what you were doing here in Ghostgate." After accepting the coin: "Good luck on the mountain. Go with Kynareth. And don't forget my old lucky coin." Trivia *The eye colour of this aspect of Tiber Septim goes against the bright blue eyes he was described as having in The Real Barenziah, Book III. However, since Wulf is an aspect and not Tiber himself, this can likely be excused. *After giving the coin, and the Nerevarine has left the room, Wulf will disappear completely. *If one questions people in the Ghostgate about "Wulf," after talking to him and receiving the coin, they will reply with this, even if he is still in the room: Old Imperial fellow? Legion veteran? Named Wulf? No. Nobody like that up here that I remember. Don't remember any old legion veterans here at all. Not in a VERY long time. I could be wrong, but I don't think so. *Dialogue with Wulf hints to the assassination of Emperor Uriel Septim VII and the fall of the Septim Dynasty. It also implies the coming of a new dynasty with 'something young and new.' Appearances * es:Wulf (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Ghostgate Characters Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers